Wild Bear, Chapter 6: Story Telling
by An Asteroid's Belt
Summary: Tjorborn was just a regular caravan guard with a tragic story. Losing his mother at an early age, and having a strict father has never been easy on him. But, now he's the Dragon Born? Huh. Join Tjorborn, Ja'liir, Miora, Gorlock, Norin and Floria on a quest to defeat Aludin, and save Nirn.


The group sat around the fire, Tjorborn and Gorlock sitting next to each other on the snow, and Miora and Ja'liir sat on a large log. "Well, story time?" Tjorborn said, breaking the awkward silence of the party. The group all nodded their heads, symbolizing yes.

"Ok, I'll start of, I guess." Tjorborn said, settling himself down, ready to tell his story. "Well, I guess I have to start from when I was a child." Tjorborn said. "I was born into a family of trained warriors, and skilled adventurers." Tjorborn said, leaning his back on the side of a tent as he spoke.

"My father was a guard, and my mother was an ex-adventurer. I had two older brothers and a younger sister by the time I was five. My oldest brother, Hertic, was training to become a blacksmith. The second oldest, Gerdor always wanted to be a steward, and instantly started his training through lecturing dad about how he held his axe wrong, or ate with his mouth open as soon as he could talk." Tjorborn explained.

"But, not everything was alright. There was a bad fire one night, in the stables, where my mother worked, tending to the horses. She died, in that fire. And now I'm left with this scar on my arm, to remind me about it." Tjorborn said, looking directly at the fire.

"Were…sorry about your loss, Tjorborn. I'm sure she was a good woman." Miora said, looking down to the cold snow. "Well. To get the sadness out of the way, Ja'liir will go next." Ja'liir stated, still talking in the third person.

"I was born into a family of thieves, and skooma dealers. It wasn't the best home for Ja'liir, but it gave her the experience she uses today. When I was just a child, my mother realised I had a tendency to steal anything that looked shiny, or valuable." Ja'liir said, smiling, obviously thinking that her childhood was great.

"I just loved to steal. Eventually, I moved out, and dreamed of glory and riches. From the day I left my parent's house, I felt free. Nothing could stop Ja'liir!" Ja'liir shouted, raising a fist in the air. "So, I am now Tamriel's greatest thief! Ja'liir will have houses full of riches in only a few years. You three just watch Ja'liir!" Ja'liir said, confidently, finishing her short story.

"Well, I'll go next." Miora said, lying on to the floor. "Well, my story started when I was just a baby. I was put on to a door step of High Elf, rich family, called the Germanderers of the Aldemeri Dominion. I never knew who my parents were, and probably will never know. But, the Germanderers took me in, and damn were they rich." Miora said, sighing.

"They always gave me the best of the best, but I felt I never wanted that. Being a Wood Elf, I've always wanted to just go out, and breathe the fresh air, and catch some great game. But, of course they didn't approve of that. They were very protective, and never let me go out and hunt." Miora said, releasing yet another sigh.

"But, there was a boy, called Meqer, he was about my age, as I grew up. He snuck into my house one night, and took me out to hunt. He was so handsome. And he treated me so nice-" Miora was interrupted by Gorlock.

"Maybe he was just a pile of stone on the inside, and just wanted you for your money." Gorlock rudely interrupted. "Ok?" Miora said, raising an eyebrow in confusion, and continued her story.

"Anyway, he eventually left to go to High Rock, and I was stuck in that place, with only the bow he gave me, and some arrows. But, one night I snuck out of my house, and never returned. I was about 15 when I snuck out. And now, I roam these lands catching great game. But, I also have a burning temptation to find my parents." Miora said, taking a breath.

"Maybe I- We could help you find them?" Gorlock said, wanting to only help her by himself. "That would be great! If you could, in exchange, I'll help you guys do some Dragon hunting. Thanks Gorlock!" Miora said, a smile on her face, and hugged Gorlock.

Gorlock smiled, and hugged her back. They eventually released the hug, and were now sitting next to eachother. "Well. I guess it's my turn to talk about my story." Gorlock said, slouching back onto the snow.

"Well, when I was a child, I always wanted to become chieftain of my tribe, Nzualgbor. I've spent years trying to gain enough experience to over throw my father, and become the chieftain of Nzaulgbor, and I've wanted more than any other Orc in my tribe." Gorlock said, looking at everyone as he spoke.

"But, that's why I'm here, with you people. Killing a Dragon will give me the respect I deserve to become Chieftain. Once I bring back its head, my father will have no choice, but to bow down to me." Gorlock explained, taking pride in that story.

"Well, I'm tired." Tjorborn said, yawning. Miora yawned to, and got up to go to her tent. Eventually, the whole group stood up, and moved into their tents to sleep. The sleeping arrangements were as so: Gorlock and Miora were in the same tent, and Ja'liir and Tjorborn in the other tent. They all had their separate sleeping roll, made with furs from Miora.

Miora could not keep still, and kept tossing and turning in her bed roll. 'What's wrong?" Gorlock asked. "I miss my dog. When we left, he stayed at the hut." Miora explained, sighing. "It'll be ok. Just try to get some sleep." Gorlock said, turning away from her, and quickly fell asleep.

Miora shut her eyes, and slept.

"Tjorborn?" Ja'liir said, her back turned away from Tjorborn. "Yes?" Tjorborn replied. "Ja'liir never said sorry about what happened at the caravan. Ja'liir is very sorry." Ja'liir explained, her back still turned away. "It's ok… they're at peace now…" Tjorborn said, turning back to sleep. Ja'liir sighed, and went to sleep.


End file.
